Paper Airplanes
by blaine-alicious
Summary: Kurt works at a diner and the Warblers come in one afternoon. Blaine's a little shy, and the rest of the guys decide to take matters into their own hands.


Kurt stood behind the counter, idly counting his tips before heading over to grab another tray. Being a waiter definitely wasn't his first choice of jobs, but it would help for when he had to pay for college, so he just put up with it.

The diner was busy today, as it was Saturday and all of the students were out of class. Several tables were filled with teenagers, all talking loudly and excitedly.

As Kurt reached for his next tray, a paper airplane flew swiftly next to him, landing on the counter.

He picked it up cautiously, glancing around the diner. No one seemed to even be looking in his direction, and he continued to unfold the airplane out of curiosity.

_If you're here, who's running heaven? _the paper read in neat script.

Kurt bit back a snort before becoming suspicious. Probably some asshole being… well, an asshole.

He shoved the paper in his pocket for some reason, turning his attention back to the food he had to deliver.

He walked over to several parties, placing the food on the tables. After smiling as politely as he could at numerous snotty girls who sneered at him, he hurried back to the counter.

Waiting for him was another paper airplane. Kurt sighed, looking around the diner again. What the hell?

Curiosity getting the better of him again, he unfolded the paper.

_Where do you hide your halo? _

Kurt was torn over whether he should think that this was cute or just someone being a douchebag. Being in homophobic Ohio made him think that it was the latter, and he crumpled the paper before throwing it in the trash.

He thought he saw one of the tables staring at him, but when he glanced back again, they were all turned towards each other, deep in conversation.

Kurt went about the rest of work, just trying to get this shift over with. Only a few more months, he thought to himself as he cleaned up another spill of Coke.

When he returned to the counter at the end of his shift, there was, once again, a paper airplane waiting. Kurt took a deep breath, trying not to get angry.

_I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there, so I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes._

Kurt glared at the paper before looking around the diner. The same table that he had thought was staring at him was looking in his direction. They were a group of preppy looking boys, almost all of them laughing.

That was it.

Kurt crushed the airplane in his hand before stalking over to the table. The boys all stopped talking abruptly, sheepish grins on most of their faces, except for one who had his head down on the table.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak when that boy started with, "I hate you guys."

The other boys looked around at each other, all aware that the boy with his head down didn't see Kurt standing there.

Finally Kurt had a chance to say something, "Can you all please cut this crap out?"

The boy with his head down sat up at that, hazel eyes wide with surprise. "Shit."

"Oh yeah, shit," Kurt said, not allowing himself to be distracted by how beautiful the boy was, "I'm sure you all think it's really funny and all to live in homophobic Ohio and harass the waiter and make fun of him, but I really don't appreciate it, so if you could all just stop."

The table of boys stared up at him, mouths open.

"What-" started a blonde boy, "We weren't making fun of you."

Kurt merely glared at him.

"I'm serious," the boy replied, putting his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, I'm sure you weren't," Kurt drawled sarcastically.

Another boy shook his head vehemently before saying, "We really weren't. Blainers over here-"

This evoked a groan from the hazel eyed boy who slammed his head back on the table.

"Mhm, explain?" Kurt continued, not deterred one bit.

"Blainers couldn't stop staring at you and so we all told him to just man up and talk to you, but of course he couldn't. And then Wes over here got the brilliant idea of sending you paper airplanes. And then Thad decided that he had to put pickup lines on them, and okay, yeah it got kind of out of hand, and Blainers obviously isn't enjoying this," he paused, motioning to the so-called Blainers, "But we definitely weren't making fun of you."

Kurt just sighed, crossing his arms. "Blainers?"

Hazel Eyes sat back up at this, looking at Kurt with embarrassment. "I swear my name isn't Blainers."

"It's Blaine," the blonde one said pointedly, throwing a glare at the boy.

"Well obviously, but it's not Blainers!" the boy, Blaine, bit back before turning to Kurt, "I'm really sorry about all of this, they're just assholes."

"Are not!" one shouted indignantly.

Kurt smirked at Blaine as the boy ran his hands self-consciously through his curls. Staring at the beautiful boy, Kurt then turned to the blonde guy who still had the pad of paper in front of him.

"Paper, please," Kurt said, sticking out his hand.

He obliged quickly, afraid of pissing Kurt off anymore.

"Pen," continued Kurt. One was thrust in his hand and he uncapped it swiftly.

He walked back to the counter before scrawling his name and number on the paper, folding it into a paper airplane, and tossing it gently towards Blaine.

Blaine gaped for a second, cheeks turning red. He unfolded the airplane, shy smile growing as he read what was written there.

"Wha-" he began, cut off as Kurt began to walk towards the door.

Kurt just smiled before answering, "For insurance purposes."


End file.
